


Out Of Body Experience

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Body Swap, Canon Compliant, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Crowley makes a face. Aziraphale should never have to look like a demon, he is too good for this world, too pure...





	Out Of Body Experience

**Author's Note:**

> It's really not even thaaat hard to write 666 words exactly... I'm pretty used to trying to squish in more sentences or words already from trying to make fics at least 1k long, and here I have to write about half as much so that's actually quite relaxing xD

"Are you sure this will work?" Aziraphale asks, with Crowley's voice, in Crowley's clothes, in Crowley's body, in total just  _looking_  like Crowley while still talking very much like himself, and it is creeping Crowley the fuck out. His angel shouldn't have to play a demon, he is too good for that, too pure...

Shaking himself out of it, Crowley focuses on the matter at hand. "Not if you keep talking like this it won't" he growls, containing the hiss that wants to break free so as not to have the angel go pot-kettle on him.

"Oh I can act if need be! No but what I meant is, wouldn't our presences be too distinctively, well..."

Crowley squirms. He had thought of that, and well... "Sorry, angel, but I think you're not that completely without sin, in their opinion, ghat they'd think much about it... Especially after our latest stunt.. And, well, I have to admit  _maybe_  you're right with what you're always saying and there's some good in me. Just a little bit."

Aziraphale smiles brightly at him, a weird expression to see on his own face, and is much more focused on the part about Crowley and way too little worried about himself, in Crowley's opinion.

"Just take damn care that you don't fffall before we go thhhhrough with this, or the holy water will destroy yoursself just as much as me!" he hisses, distressed. It's really not that he thinks the angel is any bad, really. He just knows how little incentive the above people need to cast you out.

"Oh, don't worry, if they would cast me out for anything I have done they would have either done it already, or that will be the actual punishment later, not hellfire" Aziraphale gives him a look that tells him that the angel is still not sure that his superiors are going to go for the drastic measure.

"Oh well" he mumbles instead of going further into those issues. "Now we can only wait."

"Do you think-" Aziraphale starts and interrupts himself, as if he doesn't want to hear it himself.

"Yeah?" Crowley narrows his eyes at him, and Aziraphale shakes his head at how silly that looks on the angel's face. Then hr takes a deep breath.

"Do you think perhaps I-  _you_ \- should go back to the bookstore? Maybe if they find us both here, they'll put two and two together and-"

"No" Crowley interrupts. "I highly doubt that, angel. And they already know we're a team, that wouldn't change any. No, we just gotta really start acting as the other and we'll be fine." If he says it often enough, maybe he'll even believe it.

Aziraphale nods, straightening- then instead copying Crowley's slouched posture. Crowley scowls. Does he really look like that? He tries to straighten up the way Aziraphale does. Ugh. Way too much effort for a default position, and that's even though Aziraphale's body is used to it. Oh well. It's worth not dying. 

"You really shouldn't scowl like that" Aziraphale reprimands him. "I am fairly certain I never look like that, I do say."

"You should lose the teacher voice and arrive in the twenty first century" Crowley growls, then walks over to the window and looks at his reflection, making an effort to look angel-like and pure. 

They have quite a few things to go over, but really, with how good they know each other for over six thousand years, it's not too hard a feat.

"And now?" Aziraphale asks, nerves still shining through his voice but apart from that a perfect copy of Crowley's demeanour. 

"Well, I suppose you as a demon would go to bed now and get some sleep, I do say" Crowley states. Ugh, he won't get any sleep tonight himself, then, knowing how rarely the angel sleeps...

 

And so Aziraphale, as Crowley, goes- saunters, really- to bed, while Crowley, as Aziraphale, sits upright by the window, waiting for the dawn to come.

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification: in my headcanon, Crowley has fallen simply because he asked some wrong questions- and that isn't what makes himself evil in his opinion, actually he considers that system pretty shitty. But he is a demon and acting by hell's rules, doing things that harm people, no matter how often the things he do fall in the category of petty crime and pranks, or how often they come back to bite him, he still has it in his head that through all those years he _must_ have turned evil.
> 
> UPDATE if you go back to part 1 of this series, there's fanart of this now!!!


End file.
